Death Of A Dream
by Scotty005
Summary: Unable to endure the hatred of the village, Naruto leaves Konoha to find his own path. Rated M for language, and violence later on. Chapter 7 now up.
1. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters etc etc

A/N: First attempt at a fanfic so my writing style is kinda awkward, so any criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy

Uzumaki Naruto sat atop the Hokage monument, a solemn look upon his face, lost deep within his own thoughts, his eyes gazing down to Leaf Village. The village he had called home for the past 13 years. He had thought he had found happiness in this village, believed he was beginning to be acknowledged. After the events of the day just gone by, new thoughts entered his mindset.

Flashback

The village gates came into view as Naruto approached, carrying the unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had confronted Sasuke just before he was able to cross the border out of the Fire Country. He had pleaded with Sasuke to come home, and told him that he considered him the brother he never had. "_And what did that bastard do, tried to kill me just to obtain some stupid power. Some best friend..._" thought Naruto angrily.

Behind Naruto followed several medical-nin carrying strechers with the bodies of Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba, all just barely clinging to life. Behind them walked Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee, and three Sand-nin Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

Waiting at the gates stood the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, alongside her stood her apprentice Shizune and behind them a group of villagers and the rest of the Leaf genin. Naruto approached Tsunade and dropped Sasuke's body to ground roughly. Looking into Tsunades eyes he bitterly muttered "Your _precious_ Uchiha has been returned". He then walked calmly past the Hokage, keeping angry eyes forward, ignoring the glares of the villagers. "_That bastard tries to betray the village, and they hate me for bringing him back. Fuck them_" thought Naruto, visibly shaking with supressed rage.

As he tried to slip past the Leaf genin, he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Naruto!"...he turned and met emerald green eyes, now filled with hate, "what have you done to Sasuke-kun!"

"_God I'm in no fucking mood for a lecture right now_" thought Naruto

In a voice filled with barely controlled anger Naruto answered "Keeping a promise, Sakura"

"B-but you hurt him!"

Softly Naruto answered in a growing voice "And what the fuck did you expect huh? That if i asked him nicely he'd stop and follow me back? He tried to kill me, and i still brought him back, and what the hell do i hear from you? "B-but you hurt him!" Grow up you selfish bitch""

And with that Naruto slipped past her and headed towards his home, ignoring the villagers whispered comments of "Damn fox" and "Cursed demon".

End Flashback

"_Protect my precious people. What a joke_" thought Naruto bitterly. "_She only cares about Sasuke and that bastard only cares about himself_"

Suddenly he heard faint footsteps behind him. "Thought i'd find you here" a voice called out. Keeping his eyes down to the village Naruto replied "Long time no see Iruka-Sensei"

Iruka came over and sat down next to his student, and gazed down to the village "Everything ok?"

"Not exactly" replied Naruto, his eyes remaining where they had been for the past few hours.

"How about we talk about it over some ramen?" said Iruka

"Naruto's mouth curved up into a slight smile, but his voice remained as solemn as before "Sounds good"

Naruto and Iruka sat at Ichiraku Ramen eating their meal in silence. "This isnt like him, usually i can't shut him up" thought Iruka.

"So whats troubling you Naruto? asked Iruka

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of ramen and put down his bowl and chopsticks and lowered his eyes to the counter. "This village. I thought my existence was being recognised, but it turns out it was a lie, the only people in this village who truly recognize me are you, Old Lady Tsunade and the Perverted-Hermit"

"Naruto thats not true, what about your teammates, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, and all the other friends you've made over the last year?"

"Sasuke, what kind of friend tries to kill you for his own personal gain? Sakura's a selfish bitch who only talks to me when she needs something, like getting her precious Sasuke back. ditched me before the third part of the Chuunin Exams to train his little protégé" Great teammates. And as for the rest of the Genin, they're just comrades, it's not like they'll talk to me unless it has to do with a mission. I have nothing against them, but theres no personal bonds with any of them"

Iruka sat in silence, unable to think of anything reassuring to respond with.

"Thanks for dinner Iruka-sensei, i'm going home. Goodnight" Naruto said coldly

"Goodnight Naruto" replied Iruka solemnly, feeling bad for the blonde haired boy

Naruto walked along a busy street, towards his house, again lost in thought. "Man I'm really starting to hate this place" he thought.

His thoughts were broken as he felt something slam into his side. He rolled as he hit the ground bringing himself up to a fighting stance. There stood a villager in his mid 30's wheeling a cart of watermelons. "_How the hell did he accidentally hit me with that?"_ thought Naruto. "Get out of the way, demon" snarled the man.

"_Oh. That's how_" thought Naruto, realizing the man had hit him on purpose. A strong urge to retaliate rose up inside him.  
"Calm down, it isn't worth the trouble" Naruto thought to himself.

"Good for nothing, fox, probably was the one who nearly killed those Genins this morning", muttered the man as he walked away, thinking he couldn't be heard.

Upon hearing this, anger exploded through Naruto's body. "THATS IT!" he roared in an animal like voice. Suddenly he was in front of the man, holding him in the air by his throat.

The man screamed and struggled in vain to break free, but could not break the iron grip around his throat.

Naruto locked eyes with the man, his filled with hate and anger, the mans filled with fear.

"Ignorant fucking fool! I fought alongside the ninja sent to retrieve the damn Uchiha who betrayed this village and am personally responsible for his return despite his attempts to kill me! And you have the fucking audacity to question my loyalty to this village! As a ninja i put my fucking life on the line everyday to protect you and this entire village and you retain the ignorance to call me a demon?"

A sadistic grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Maybe i should kill you, that's what a _demon_ would do _isn't it_?" said Naruto in a low voice.

"NO! PLEASE DONT! PLEASE! "screamed the man.

Naruto released his grip on the man's throat, letting him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Spitting on the man, Naruto's voice was filled with disgust and contempt as he said "Now go home, and never forget your life was spared by a demon"

Naruto then stepped over the man, and continued his walk home, leaving the man sobbing uncontrollably in the street.


	2. Request

Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 2 entitled, Request

Naruto awoke to the sound of knocking on his front door. Glancing at his alarm clock the time read 5 in the morning. "_Who the hell could that be?"_ thought Naruto. Barely awake, he stumbled sleepily to his front door and opened it. Two ANBU stood before him, shown by the masks they wore.

Naruto yawned as he said, "What do you guys want?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-same requests your presence at once" said one of the ANBU coldly. "We have been ordered to escort you to her office".

"_Ah shit_", thought Naruto "_She must've heard about what happened with the villager_" remembering the events of last night.

A villager had attacked him with a watermelon cart and accused him of mortally wounding his own allies. Naruto had held the man up in the air by his throat, almost to the point of choking him.

"Wanna give me 5 minutes to get dressed?" asked Naruto, still in his pyjamas.

"Hurry up" ordered the other ANBU

Naruto entered the office of the Hokage.

"Yo, Old Lady Tsunade, you wanted to talk to me?"

Tsunade lifted her head and met eyes with Naruto. Naruto looked back confused and the strange expression on her face. Her eyes filled with sadness, and she looked like she had been up all night.

"Sit down Naruto" Tsunade said flatly.

"Hey, if this is about that villager thing from last night..."  
"Its not. I ordered ANBU to follow you after you arrived back in the village. They all report he attacked you first. But your actions were still too extreme. You could have killed the man." lectured Tsunade

Naruto's face changed slightly to match the angry bitterness in his voice as he replied, "The idiot deserved to die" Naruto spat back.

"If he does than so do many of the others. Control your emotions. You're a Leaf shinobi, so start acting like one."

Naruto, just sat in angry silence. "_Start acting like a Leaf shinobi huh_", he thought to himself, "_and what if don't wanna be a Leaf shinobi anymore_?"

Tsunade continued, "Anyway Naruto, that's not what I called you here to talk about. I have something important to tell you"

Naruto snapped out of his angry brooding and met her eyes again, "Huh? What is it?"

"Regarding the rest of the team sent on the mission to retrieve Sasuke. You and Shikamaru escaped with minor wounds. Sasuke is still unconscious but fine. Kiba was seriously injured but we managed to keep him alive. But Neji and Chouji were close to death when they arrived. We tried to save them but we couldn't do enough. I'm sorry Naruto, they're gone."

Naruto sat in silence, his eyes closed towards the floor. He felt his stomach and throat tighten violently as several emotions hit him at once. "_Why does it hurt so much?",_ thought Naruto, "_we weren't even that close_". Pain, sorrow, anger overcame him and his body started to shake as a tear from each eye rolled down his cheek.

His eyes opened to meet Tsunade's once again. His voice was a mix of anger and sorrow as he shouted. "Why! Why is it acceptable for the lives of two loyal ninja to be lost in exchange for the return of a fucking traitor! WHY! THEY DIED FOR NOTHING!"

"Naruto calm dow-"

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN! How is it fair that the bastard lives and they die to save him! Tell me that!

"The way of the ninja is not always fair. Sacrifices are made. You should understand that."

"Sacrifices for a greater cause! Not two sacrifices for a traitor! Their dreams, gone, to preserve his. That I will NEVER understand!

Tsunade couldn't think of anything to say. "_Dammit the kids right. It isn't fair_" she thought bitterly. Naruto's voice broke her from her reflection.

"Tsunade I have a request," he said, his voice deadly serious like she'd never heard from the normally hyperactive, idiotic kid.

"What is it?"

"After the funerals of Chouji and Neji, I request permission to leave the village and train myself. I won't return unless a dire situation forces me to"

"What? Absolutely not! I wont allow it!"

"Please Tsunade. I can't stay here. The cold hatred of the villagers, the death of comrades, the betrayal of my closest friend, its too much. I need time alone, and there isn't much here worth staying for. Only you, Iruka-Sensei and the old man"

Tsunade sighed in surrender. "OK kid, you made your point, ill send a Jiraiya with you to--"

"NO! I'm going alone, the Perverted Hermit is too vital to the village. I want to survive on my own"

"But you'll be in danger"

"If I can't take care of myself out of the village, what kind of ninja would that make me? We've been trained for survival, I'll be fine"

Tsunade sighed again "_When did this kid grow a brain_" she thought

"OK fine, you leave in four days. You'll no longer be a Leaf shinobi, but ill provide you a written document allowing you access into the village should you need it."

"Thank you. Now, is there anything else?" asked Naruto

"No, that's all"

"Then ill see you at the funerals. Bye." And with that he left the office, not waiting for a reply.

Tsunade sat in surprise. "...Bye" she answered to an empty doorway.

A/N: And chapter 2 done. For anyone wondering, im aware Neji and Chouji survive in the original storyline, but I found that to be a bit unrealistic and pretty much BS. So I'm killing a few characters to make the story a bit darker and realistic. Well as realistic and a story about ninjas can be. You get the idea


	3. Farewell

Thanks again for those who reviewed. Chapter Three: Farewell

Four days later, Naruto stood in Tsunade's office, facing Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade herself. Naruto didn't want anyone to know of his plans to leave, not now. It was easier this way. The necessary people would be informed later about the written permission given to Naruto by the Hokage, that allowed him access to the village should the need arise. Tonight, in darkness, he would slip out of the village, leaving behind the first 13 years of his life. And now he stood before the three people he wished to see one last time.

He stepped forward and looked to Tsunade.

"Old Lady Tsunade, thank you for doing all that you've done for me, allowing me this chance for freedom, saving my life and most of all, acknowledging my existance. Your the grandmother i never had, and always wanted. I'll miss you"

Tsunade fought tears as she replied "I'll miss you too kid, come here" opening her arms for a hug.

Naruto hugged the woman then turned to Jiraiya,

"Perverted Hermit..." he began

"Heh-heh you ever gonna stop callin me that, brat? chuckled the silver haired Sannin.

Naruto grinned "Ever gonna stop giving me a reason too?"

Jiraiya's grinned widened to match Naruto's.

"Probably not"

"Anyway, i also want to thank you, for acknowledging my strength and ability as a ninja, and training me to become stronger. You came through for me when Kakashi ditched me to train Sasuke. You too are like the grandparent i never had", Naruto's smile widened again, "though maybe not the one i always wanted..."

Jiraiya's grin widened once again to match his former appretice's.

"And your like the bastard grandson that wouldnt leave me alone and who i couldnt get rid of", he then placed his hand on the top of Naruto's head, gazing down with a proud smile upon his face, "but I'll admit, i am proud of you kid. Good luck on your journey. You'll grow to be a fine man"

Master and apprentice then embraced too, before Naruto turned to Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei, you were the first to accept me, and the first to show any kindness towards me. I owe you everything. You saved me from a dark world which i thought i could never escape from, and without you, i wouldnt be as strong as i am today. You were, and always will be the father i longed for. Thank you. Oh, and you bought me ramen"

That brought a small smile to Iruka's lips despite the tears that flowed freely down his face.

"And you will be the son that i will be forever proud of. You are already a fine ninja, and will become a great man. Wherever your journey takes you, greatness will follow behind you endlessly"

Naruto hugged his life long father and teacher, then turned back to Tsunade.

"Make sure you deliver that letter" glancing at the letter stacked on the desk, with a single name labled on it

"Sure thing kid"

"Ok I gotta go" said Naruto as he walked towards the door. As he reached the doorway he looked back over his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, i love you all. Goodbye". And with that he dissapeared from the office.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Make sure he gets out of the village safely. Dont let him know your following him though"

"Gotcha" said Jiraiya and he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked along a small cobble road, towards the Leaf Village archway that led out of the village.

"So far so good, noones been around to see me leave" thought Naruto.

As if on cue to his thoughts, a figure appeared in the distance.

"Shit, who could that be. Hmm a bit shorter than me so its not a Jounin or Chuunin. Actually it looks like...Oh fuck its even worse than a Jounin or Chuunin"

"Hi Naruto"

"Sakura, what are you doing out here at this time"

"I heard Hokage-sama talking to Iruka-Sensei. She said you were leaving tonight. Looks like it was true"

"Yeah looks like it is"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Why do you care, you've never cared about what im doing unless it has to do with "_Sasuke-kun_"", harshly snapped Naruto, imitating Sakura in a high pitched whine on the last two words, in fact im surprised you left his side to come and talk to me"

T-thats not true..."

"The hell it isnt! "Naruto where is Sasuke-kun?", Naruto, why isnt Sasuke-kun here yet? Naruto please bring back Sasuke-kun, on and fucking on. Get over it.

"B-but i love him"

"LOVE HIM! Why! Has he once treated you with anything that resembled kindness or even respect? In the past year, hes treated you like shit! Treated the both of us like shit! Tried to KILL me and tried to surrender his alliegance to the guy who tried to destroy our village! And you love him! Give me a fuckin break"

Sakura regarded him with fiery green eyes. "I wouldnt expect an idiot like you to understand"

As he strode past her towards the archway "I may be an idiot, but at least im not a weak useless excuse for a shinobi"

"WHAT! You bastard!" screamed Sakura as she rushed towards Naruto, her fist back behind her preparing to strike.

Naruto turned and gave an annoyed sigh, closing his eyes while he casually caught Sakura's punch with his palm.

Opening his eyes he calmly spoke "Looks like your weaker than an idiot, what would Sasuke-kun think of you" he smirked.

"DAMN YOU", screamed Sakura, aiming a sweeping kick at his ankles. Naruto simply broke his grip on her fist and gracefully double- backflipped over her kick, landing 5 metres away from her.

"Are you done? Your waisting my time. I have to leave. You came here to tell me something, so say it."

"I just want to know why your leaving behind the village and abandoning your dream to become Hokage"

"A childish dream fueled by childish ambitions. Why endure a life of hatred to earn the recognition of idiots? I have no desire to stay in the village, much less lead the village. That dream is dead."

"Still i thought we were friends"

"We're friends as long as im useful to you. Find yourself another tool"

"Fine. If that's the way you feel. Leave then"

"That's the plan", replied Naruto, as he leapt up onto the archway, then from there took off through the tree-tops.

"So much for goodbye. I better get back to the hospital, Sasuke-kun couldve woken up by now. If I'm not there when he wakes up he wont know who sent him the flowers. I better hurry" thought Sakura, as she walked back towards the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------

A silver haired figure stood in the tree tops close to the Leaf Village arches. "Well the kids out of the village safely enough. He better hope he doesnt need to return but. After that little speech, the girl will kill him" thought Jiraiya. He glanced towards the village. "Better get back and report it though, or that woman will kill ME" he thought as he soared through the trees. Casting a glance back to the village exit, he muttered softly. "Good luck kid"

A/N: And Chapter Three done. Next chapter has a bit more action. Till then


	4. Conflict

A/N. Many thanks for the reviews. This update took a while, due to deciding how to continue the story and general laziness. Here it is, Chapter 4, Revenge

Naruto soared through the night, atop the forest canopy, lost in thought.

"_OK so your out of the village, now what_?", he thought to himself, "_hmm ill need a place to survive in out here, so somewhere near fresh water and some sort of shelter would be good_"

"Question is, where the hell do i start looking?" he questioned aloud.

He increased his speed, determined to find water

-------------------

Jiraiya reappeared in Tsunade's office. "The kid's out safely"

"Good, now i have other things to attend to"

Tsunade picked up the letter on the desk and swiftly strolled out of the office.

Jiraiya stared blankly at the empty doorway "No need to thank me" he muttered sarcastically.

-------------------

Hours later, Naruto came across a small lake of water, its position given away by the reflection of moonlight in the surface.

"_Finally, I'm so thirsty_" he thought.

As he approached the water, a solitary figure came into view, previously concealed by the darkness.

"**_Shit!_**" thought Naruto as he quickly dashed out of view.

The figure pulled a kunai as he turned, spinning it rapidly around his finger and snapping it into a defensive position, ready to intercept an attack.

"Who approaches! Come out and identify yourself!" yelled the man

Naruto, in his hidden position, saw the man in the moonlight, namely the Leaf head band being reflected brightly. The man looked to be around 22, wearing a Chuunin jacket, short brown hair and grey eyes.  
"_Phew, a Leaf ninja_" he thought, relieved.

Naruto called from the shadows, "You can relax, I mean no trouble" he called out.

"I said identify yourself..." said the man in a low voice.

Naruto stepped out from the shadows, revealing him"Im a former Leaf ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

A strange expression crossed the man's face. "...U..zu...maki..", he smiled "Oh I'm Kazunori Tanaka, I'm returning from a mission"

"Oh i see, where's the rest of your team?"

"Lost in battle" replied Tanaka, his eyes shifting to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Don't be, losing one's life on the battlefield in servitude of his village is the highest honor a ninja can receive"

"Well i guess that depends on what they gave their life for" answered Naruto

"What do you mean?" questioned Tanaka

"Never mind, look I don't mean to be rude, but i need to continue my search for a place to survive out here, so I'm just going to have a drink and be on my way"

Tanaka closed his eyes and chuckled "No, im afraid your not leaving here alive"

Naruto's eyes widened "Say what?"

Tanaka crouched into a fighting stance, grinning evilly, "you heard what I said, demon fox".

"Look, I don't want to fight, what do you want from me?"

"I want the deaths of my parents avenged. They were killed by that demon 13 years, and since I've been looking for a chance to kill you, but one never came. But now...your not a Leaf Ninja anymore, noone expects to see you again. If word of your demise returns to the village, they'll just think it was a weak little Genin's failure to survive on his own"

Naruto sighed "Idiot, do i look like the demon who attacked the fucking village"

"Stories of your brutality shows that you are very much becoming the demon you were, fox, the Uchiha didn't put himself into a coma"

"You are a fool, leave before im forced to kill you", threatened Naruto, turning his back and walking away from the murderous Leaf.

"You wont be doing the killing here Nine Tails!", yelled Tanaka, "eat this!", throwing his kunai towards Naruto.

The kunai struck the blonde in the middle of his back.

"Yeah!" yelled Tanaka throwing his fist into the air.

Naruto then exploded into a puff of smoke.

"What?" yelled Tanaka.

Naruto's voice seemed to come from 20 places at once. "Over here"

Tanaka looked around, multiple copies of Naruto now standing in surrounding bushes, all covered in darkness besides their eyes, now brightly lit white, giving of an evil supernatural look.

One Naruto stepped out into the light.

"Kazunori Tanaka, you are a disgrace to the village and its people. You do not deserve the right to call yourself a ninja. You will be killed for your ignorance"

"Like I'd lose to you, so you know the Clone Technique, big deal"

Another Naruto then leapt from the shadows behind Tanaka, leaping above him to land a kick to the back of his head. Tanaka flew forward straight towards the initial Naruto, who caught him mid-flight by the collar. Pulling him up so they were face to face, Naruto softly replied, "Shadow Clone Technique, idiot."

Tanaka growled in anger.

"Don't underestimate me!" he yelled, placing both feet on Naruto's chest, kicking off him and back flipping several metres back, landing in a crouched position. The clone too exploded in smoke.

Tanaka stood, eight shuriken between his fingers.

"Now, to deal with these damn clones" forming five hand seals.

"Spinning Shuriken Technique"

The shuriken left his fingers, and began spinning around his body.

"Spinning shuriken, impressive" mocked Naruto

Tanaka laughed "wait ill im done, brat. He then closed his eyes and formed a final hand seal. "Spinning Shadow Shuriken Technique!"

The shuriken multiplied again and again, increasing their speed spinning around Tanaka. They continued to multiply until a sphere of shuriken surrounded Tanaka, ten metres long.

The eyes of every Naruto clone widened.

"Uh-oh" they said in unison.

Tanaka opened his eyes once again. "SCATTER!"

The shuriken then exploded forth, sending a shockwave out in a circle along the ground, from Tanaka's body. The shuriken struck any clone trying desperately to dodge. All clones exploded into smoke at the same time.

Tanaka stood in silence, waiting for his enemy to appear. Naruto emerged from a bush, a shuriken in his left shoulder, right forearm and two in each thigh. Calmly pulling them out, he looked up at Tanaka and grinned closing his eyes.

"Barely a scratch"

Tanaka closed his eyes and grinned back. "I'm not done yet, you cocky little shit"

Naruto opened his eyes "Huh!"

He turned quickly to see twelve shuriken flying towards him. Unable to dodge, he threw his arms arm to his face, forming an X. Three shuriken hit each arm, saving blows to his eyes and face but the other six struck his chest and stomach, blood splashing from each wound.

"Ugh!" grunted Naruto, blood flying from his mouth as he flew back through the air, landing on his back.

Tanaka smiled triumphantly, and came to stand over Naruto, who was now struggling to remove shuriken from his body, weakly placing four in between his fingers, for a desperate chance of a counterattack. Tanaka laughed and stamped his foot down and Naruto's wrist.

"AGH!" screamed Naruto shuriken flying from his hand to land behind Tanaka.

"Like a shuriken attack was going to work on me" sneered Tanaka

Naruto coughed up another small amount of blood, then turned his head and grinned at Tanaka "who said it was a shuriken attack, you cocky shit"

Tanaka's face turned to shock as he heard four small explosions behind him.

"What? When did he...?" he exclaimed as he turned to see four Naruto's rushing towards him. Now behind him, the real Naruto weakly struggled to his feet. "This is it!"

The clones now all broke into running slides and stopped at Tanake, smoothly coming into kick positions. Each called out as they landed their kick.

"U"

"Zu"  
"Ma"

"Ki"

Tanaka sailed into the air, as the real Naruto gathered chakra to his feet, launching himself into the air, above Tanaka. Rolling into a double front flip, he called out as he rolled out of the flip into a rolling kick.

"Naruto Combo!"

Tanaka's body came crashing down to the ground face first, creating a small round crater upon landing. While conscious, the blow had left him immobile. Naruto landed, one knee to the ground, panting heavily, his wounds opened further due to the strain of the kick, bleeding profusely. The five Naruto's jumped over to Tanaka, who had just managed to painfully roll onto his back.

"H-how?"

Naruto looked down with contempt. "That shuriken shit you did was impressive, there was no way to dodge. So i had a few of the clones transform into shuriken, just in case i needed them later. They didnt get hit by your shuriken, and they weren't noticed by you because your shuriken were scattered everywhere. After you finished your move, you assumed I would be think tricked into thinking it was over but I saw you had a few shuriken ready to attack me. Those eight shurikenare still embedded in my body".

"So the shuriken you pulled out..." began Tanaka

"That's right, they were me, I made them fly into me along side your own"

"You attacked yourself with shuriken?"

"Last thing I'd expect an enemy to do. Looks like it worked"

"Indeed", Tanaka's gaze turned to the sky, "impressive, kid."

"The time for talk is over" stated Naruto, then turned to his clones, "three of you hold him down."

Three clones took position holding each of Tanaka's arms over his head, and another holding his legs. The real Naruto stood with a clone beside him, struggling to keep standing.

"_This will be the last of my reserves_", thought Naruto "_but I have no choice_."

Holding his palm out, face up, he said, "Let's go"

The clone began forming a ball of chakra into Naruto's palm, spinning faster and faster.

"The Fourth's technique? He can **_he_** perform it?" thought Tanaka

"Who the hell **_are_** you?" he yelled at Naruto

Naruto looked down as the ball of chakra took complete shape.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll kill anyone who stands in my way", he coldly replied, "Now die"

Naruto slammed the ball into Tanaka's chest.

"RASENGAN!"

A sonic boom blasted from the impact, sending a giant shockwave thirty metres from the blast. The crater doubled in size and the ground shook violently as the Rasengan drilled through skin organs and bone, spraying onto Naruto. Naruto pumped all his chakra into the attack, severing the body into two main pieces.

The chakra was then released from his palm, causing a small explosion of chakra, destroying his clones. Naruto's body was sent flying fifteen metres into a rock face, close to the water. Naruto felt bones break as his body collided with the rocks, then crumpled to the ground. Lying stomach down, he tried to will himself to get up, but his eyes went blank and his head collapsed into the dirt below it.

A/N. And my first fight scene complete. Any comments, criticisms or writing tips appreciated. Next update will be up when i find the time.


	5. Rescue

A/N. Chapter 5 here, entitled Rescue. Enjoy

---------------------------------------------

A solitary figure dashed through the night, sailing between treetops, searching for sources of food. As he landed on a branch he stopped suddenly, concentration shown clearly on his face. He wore long black pants, and a blood red shirt, over which he wore and black vest, matching his pants. On his forearms were arm bracers, kunai holster strapped to his thigh, and a katana slung holstered behind his shoulder, sheathe angling across his back. Long, black spiky hair hung down his back just past the sword sheathe. He looked to his right.

"_Over there, a presence...no, two people_", he thought to himself, "_better check it out_."

Leaping down from his tree branched he walked slowly towards where he sensed potential enemies, not wanting his presence sensed. Upon arriving at his destination, he gathered chakra to his feet and walked slowly up a tree trunk onto a branch, giving him a full view of the scene.

"_Hmm lets see_", he thought, _"a Leaf ninja standing on his own. Where's the other one I sensed?"_

Suddenly a blonde kid stumbled out from a bush, minor wounds on his body.

"_A blonde kid? Could he be...? No way!"_

The two combatants appeared to exchange a few words, before the kid was nailed by shuriken that seemed to come from nowhere. The watching figured eyes widened as he gasped. The Leaf ninja walked over to the kid, standing on his wrist.

"_Shit_", thought the man, "_if that kid is who I think he is, I might have to interfere_" his hand reaching for the handle of his katana as he crouched ready to leap down.

He stopped himself suddenly, as he saw four copies of the blonde kid appear behind the Leaf ninja, and proceeded to execute an impressive aerial combo.

The figure grinned. "_Not bad, kid_"

He watched the kid and his clones jump down to the fallen Leaf. After a moment three of the clones held down the man as the real kid held out his hand.

"_What the hell..."_

A ball of chakra started to form in his palm aided by the clone.

"_This kid can perform RASENGAN!" _his mind yelled.

He listened intently to the conversation down below.

"Who the hell **_are_** you?" yelled the Leaf ninja.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll kill anyone who stands in my way" came the reply.

"_Uzumaki. That confirms it. Shit, this is unbelievable_" thought the man.

The ball of chakra was plunged into the man's chest, creating a shockwave.

"Holy SHIT!" yelled the man as the ground physically shook from the shockwave, shaking him from his perched position on the branch. As he fell, he gripped the bottom of the branch with the bottom of his feet with chakra and continued to watch the scene hanging upside down.

"_This is intense_" he thought as he watched the Rasengan drill through the ninja. Another small explosion then shook him enough to unstick him from the branch.

Glancing down, his eyes widened as he noticed his feet not stuck where they should be, "GAH!". He gracefully steadied himself and landed on his feet, looking up just in time to see the blonde kid smashing midair into the rock face.

"_Fuck! This is bad, this is bad! I'm comin kid, hold on!" _he thought as he took off towards the rock face.

"_Please be OK..."_

------------------------

As he lay unconscious, memories of the past haunted Naruto. Sasuke. Everything they had been through.

Years ago when they had been small children. Everyone loved Sasuke. He could do anything. Something Naruto envied, though he would never admit his inferiority. He strived to be like Sasuke, but the gap in their abilities never closed.

Then the day he became a Genin. He was assigned to Sasuke's team. Outwardly, he displayed his disgust, boasting that a great ninja like him shouldn't be on a team with that bastard. The truth was, he felt happy about it. This was his chance to become as good as the Uchiha. He would surpass him. He would be acknowledged by him.

Weeks later, they were assigned the mission to protect the bridge builder. The weird ninjas in black attacked with chains. Naruto froze up, and his life was saved by him. The bastard. To make it worse he rubbed it in.

_"Yo, your not hurt are you, Scaredy Cat?"_

Sasuke's words struck deep. The gap was still so wide between them. Why? WHY? He had worked so hard everyday, yet couldn't come close to being even with the damn Uchiha.

Later in the mission, they had even worked together to fight the Jounin, Zabuza. They had been successful in freeing their Sensei from his water prison. Finally he felt like he had done something right. And with the tree climbing exercise given to them by Kakashi, he had caught up to Sasuke. They had both climbed to the top of the tree. Maybe the gap between them was closing. Days later his hopes would be shattered as he and Sasuke fought Zabuza's ally, Haku. Naruto had fought with everything he had, and achieved nothing. Reaching his limit, he fell to the ground unconscious while **_he_** continued to stand. Protecting him, even dying for him, save for the mist ninja showing a final act of mercy, merely placing him in a near state of death. But both Naruto and Sasuke thought that the Uchiha's life would end. It was there Sasuke uttered his last words, pleading for Naruto to survive. He actually cared about him. It was there they both realised they had formed a friendship, only for it to end as quickly as it had formed. He would kill the one who did this.

After the battle, Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there, completely fine. He was relieved, happy. His friend was still alive. But from there things only got worse. Back in the village, the bastard still wouldnt recognize him, again rubbing it in that he had saved his life.

_"If you don't want to owe me anything, become stronger than me_"

Again Naruto's world seemed to shatter. It was true. He had been saved again by someone stronger. He had to become stronger. He would be acknowledged.

Months later, he once again was forced to fight alongside the Uchiha in a life threatening situation. The demon container Gaara flew towards Sasuke, who was struggling to stand. Naruto swept in with a fierce kick to the demons head. Sasuke had tried to tell Naruto to take Sakura and run, and that he would hold off Gaara as long as he could. He was prepared to die for his precious people. The words precious people set off something in Naruto. He had to be strong to protect his precious people. It was there he revealed his true strength to Sasuke, defeating Gaara. He had to be recognised now. Again, what he strived for was denied.

After the Chuunin Exam's the Perverted Hermit had taken him away, and taught him a cool new technique. He had learnt it astonishingly quickly, far far beyond anyone's expectations. And through learning it, he had become much, much stronger. He returned to the village with the legendary medical ninja, Tsunade. She could heal his friend, who had been in a coma after fighting his brother. Then something unexpected happened. Sasuke challenged him to combat. He had waited and waited for the chance to cross fists with his friend, to test his abilities. But something was different.

"_Put on your head protector. I'll wait"_ he demanded of Sasuke

Sasuke's voice almost had an evil quality to it. _"I don't need it, since you won't even be able to put a scratch on my forehead"_

"_No," _yelled Naruto _"it's a sign he fight as equal Leaf shinobi!_". The fight he had always wanted. He didn't want to fight his rival with anger and any intention to hurt or kill. He just wanted to prove himself.

"_That's why I said you're cocky! You actually think theirs a chance you and I are equal!"_

Naruto's pride and irritation at Sasuke's arrogance took control of his next words. "_Of course! In fact I never thought I was inferior to you! Ever!" _That wasn't exactly true, but he would never admit that to him. Ever.

"_You're pissing me off!" _yelled Sasuke.

Naruto saw his chance. Sasuke had rubbed it in when he saved his life, why shouldn't he do the same? He had saved the bastards life, and all he got in return was this persistent arrogance.

"_That's because you're still **weak**, Sasuke-**chan**!"_

He saw the Uchiha come at him, and he knew his words had an effect, for Sasuke looked like he wanted blood. The two rivals fought hard, and they fought evenly, matching each other blow for blow. Sasuke than decided to torch him with a fire technique. Naruto retaliated by his only real offensive technique, Rasengan. Sasuke matched again with Chidori, and they launched towards each other. Just before impact, he felt a hand grab his wrist and spin him away from his rival. Both of them slammed into large water tanks, their palms still outstretched containing their attacks. Naruto felt the Rasengan launch from his palm and the resulting blast out of the back of the water tank, leaving a hole half the size of the tank. He quickly glanced sideways to see Sasuke's tank with a medium sizes hole in the front. He had done it, he had finally beaten the bastard. Sasuke couldn't deny it now. He waited for Sasuke to say something, but all he did was run away. What did he have to do to be recognised?

Naruto soon got the words that Sasuke had fled from the village. He and his team had chased him for three days, all of them becoming separated at some point. Finally he had caught up to his friend, begging him to return home. Sasuke merely replied with violence. What had happened to him?

Naruto looked up from the surface of the water into Sasuke's cold eyes.

_"Do you, no longer consider me a friend?"_

_"No, to me you have become, my best friend. That is why it is worth killing you"_

Best friend? **Best friend**? Worth killing him? What was going on?

Sasuke's intentions were confirmed as he ran towards him, Chidori blazing on his palm, which Naruto met with a Rasengan. The attacks collided causing an explosion of chakra, sending both of their bodies flying in opposite directions.

Naruto lay floating on the water. Sasuke was serious. He was trying to kill him. After everything...everything that had happened.

Sasuke launched various attacks at Naruto, who was too stunned at the fact his best friend was trying to kill him to even fight back. Sasuke stood, holding Naruto by the throat with one hand, another Chidori in the other.

Anger bubbled inside Naruto. Worth killing him? For power? Did their friendship mean nothing? Had Sasuke planned this all along? He must have. It was a lie. The whole time. A lie. Just so he could become his friend and kill him for whatever reason he was trying to. It was then he felt something inside of him die. Suddenly the world was a darker place to Naruto. This was life. Pain, hate and betrayal. Fuck him. Fuck the mission. He deserves to die.

He barely felt being impaled by the Chidori as he felt strange power enter him. His wound healed almost instantly. Red rings of chakra encircled his body. The Uchiha will die.

Sasuke watched in fear and awe as the blonde features turned demonic, then he disappeared. He saw nothing, but felt his left arm impaled by...a claw? Blood sprayed from the wound and he clutched it with his other arm, screaming. His other arm was then impaled by the same invisible force, and dropped to his side, both arms now useless. Powerless to fight, he felt his legs taken out in the same fashion, and he fell through the surface of the water, unable to use chakra to keep himself on the surface. Then he felt a hand grab him by the collar and pull him out of the water. His limbs hung limply as the blonde pulled him face to face. Where did this power come from? Naruto then spoke in a demonic voice

"Worth killing me huh? So you've been friends with me this whole time for your own selfish gain? You're pathetic. You will die for your treachery"

Sasuke felt himself being thrown, and his body smashed against the rock face. Naruto was over his body the instant he struck the rocks, and a demonic claw filled his vision before his world went black.

Naruto stood over Sasuke's body, his claw centimeters off impaling his face. He felt the demons chakra leave him, as rational thought reentered his mind. No. If he killed the Uchiha, the mission would be for nothing, his team risking their lives, for nothing. His promise to Sakura would mean nothing. The bastard did deserve to be killed, but there were things that meant more than his personal feelings. Sighing, he wrapped Sasuke's claw wounds and picked up his body, setting off for the village. So much for acknowledgment.

-------------------------------

"Yo kid, you awake?"

Naruto opened his eyes, to meet a pair as blue as his own.

"H-huh? Where am I?" he asked, slowly sitting up.

"Whoa, whoa, careful, man. You have a broken wrist, a few broken ribs and multiple shuriken wounds. And probably a nice headache to go with it, lay down and get some more rest"

Naruto returned to his lying down position. As far as he could tell, he was in a cave, next to a fire.

"I guess I have you to thank for saving me," He turned his head to regard the black haired ninja, who looked to be around 18 "ya got a name?"

The 18 year old grinned and stuck out his hand. "Yep, Katsuro. Uzumaki Katsuro. Nice to meet ya."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Uzumaki...who the hell are you!"

Katsuro grinned and closed his eyes. "Well my best guess is, I'm your big brother"

**A/N:** Sorry, for the long ass flashback chapter, but I wanted to show the gradual change in Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry and how Naruto came to hate him, and how he actually brought him back to the village. I thought a good way to show it would be a flashback in his own head while Naruto was unconscious. Anyways, like I said, opinions and criticisms welcome, so if you have any thoughts on how the story is coming direct them to the reviews section if you have the time.


	6. Brothers

A/N My apologies go out to anyone who was reading this story, seeing as its been maybe 8 months since i posted the last chapter. Some crazy things have been happenin lately and i just havent had the time to continue the story. Its been nuts. Anyways things are a bit calmer now, so i was re-reading my old chapters and thought i might continue on. Im hoping anyone who was following the story still remembers the story. Enjoy the new chapter (short again i know) entitled Brothers.

"My...brother? What the hell!" demanded Naruto

"Same name, same eyes, yeah I'd say we're brothers. Nice to meet ya"

"H-how?"

"We're both the sons of the great Uzumaki Katashi, Fourth Hokage of Leaf Village"

"WHAT!", Narutos eyes enveloped half his face.

"You didnt know who your father was?" asked Katsuro.

"No. Another stab in the back from the Leaf fucking Village" muttered Naruto, spitting on the ground in a show of contempt.

"Shit. Thats cold"

"Tell me about it. So anyway "brother", if what you say is true, where have you been. Your only four years older than me and ive never seen you around the village or heard you exhisted. Explain yourself"

"Times were tough in the few years before your birth. Frequent war with neighbouring countries. Being the son of the Hokage, I left the village on my third birthday and a rumour was spread that I was dead. Few in the village know the truth"

"Why did you do that?"

"If the rumour spread to the enemy I was dead, they wouldnt try to kidnap me take me hostage against Father"

"Wait..you left on your own?"

"Not quite. Fathers teammate and brother became my protector and Sensei. He taught me everything the Uzumaki Bloodline had to offer."

"Bloodline!"

"Didnt know about that either? Shit the village didnt tell you anything did they?"

"Guess not" muttered Naruto.

The Uzumaki, whilst scarce in number have a Bloodline Limit that puts us on par with the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Unfortunately even fewer of us know the secrets"

"Awesome!", screamed Naruto, punching the air exhuberantly with his fists, "I'm gonna learn it all! Wheres this brother of the Fourth! He needs to teach me!"

Katsuros gaze shifted to the ground, the distorted light from the fire leaving his eyes in darkness. "Our uncle, Uzumaki Ryo...is dead"

Naruto, realising he was making a fool of himself, lowered his arms, while his gaze turned somber.

"I'm sorry. What happened to him?"

"I'd rather not discuss it..." replied Katsuro softly.

"But I-" started Naruto.

"DROP IT KID! yelled Katsuro, his eyes shifting out of the darkness, the light now illumating the anger and pain deep within his eyes. Something Naruto knew all too well, as he lay shaking with fear, his arms now awkwardly shielded in front of his face, in vain hope of stopping an attack.

Katsuros eyes flashed from anger to concern over scaring his new little brother.

"Sorry man, kinda touchy subject. Anyway onto more important matters. While Kyo-sensei is gone, the bloodline lives on in me, so if ya still wanna learn a thing or too..."

"HELL YEAH! exclaimed Naruto, sitting up in excitement. His face then changed to an expression of shock and changed colour from pale to deathly white.

"Owww..." he whimpered before slumping back to the ground unconscious.

Katsuro grinned at the display "Maybe we should start another day"

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke slowly blinked open his eyes. Through blurred vision he took in his surroundings. White. Everything white. Am I dead? he thought, Am I in Heaven?"

"SASUKE-KUN! YOUR FINNALLY AWAKE!" a high sqeauky voice pierced his mind like a dagger.

"Nope, I went to Hell. Definetely Hell" he thought, cringing as he recognised the voice.

His vision then focused and he was able to make out the white walls of a hospital room. Back here again huh? Dammit.

"Sakura, get off me." he said.

Sakura, releasing Sasuke from a hug, asked "Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto left the village yesterday, you've been in a coma, he left a letter for you" indicating the letter next to the bed ,marked Sasuke.

"Hmph. Fine, leave me now, I wish to be alone"

"B-but Sas-"

"**NOW!"**

Tears brimmed in the girls eyes as she turned and fled from the room

Sasuke opened the letter, and leaned back to read its contents.

_Sasuke_

_I hated you from the day i met you. I've always hated you and always will. But I always believed that for a time behind our hatred we shared a bond. But if I'm to judge your words and actions, it was all a lie wasn't it? I thought of you as a brother, but what was I to you? A pawn in whatever fucked up game your playing. You planned to kill me all along didnt you? It's all meaningless now as I prepare to leave behind you and this stupid village. But always remember this, I held your life in my own two hands, your exhistance is now merely a result of me sparing your pathetic life. Cling to your life pathetically as ever, and if we meet again, I will kill you._

Sasukes eyes hardened as it read and re-read the line "**_Cling to your life pathetically_**". Those words. Again he was spared pathetically.

"DAMMIT" he yelled, as his his hand formed a fist, scrunching the letter into a ball within his palm. "Uzumaki, you'll pay for that. Before avenging my clan, i vow to escape this village and kill you!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood at the base of a small creek, slowly streching stiff limbs.

"Feeling better allready huh kid?" asked Katsuro, slight surprise showing on his face, "its only been two days."

"Yep!" grinned Naruto.

"Good, good. Guess its time to test out your taijutsu skills then. If im gonna be training myself a little protege i better see what i have to work with."

Naruto, still facing the creek, replied "Ohh? And how do we do that?"

"Fancy a small sparing match?"

Naruto snapped around, fists raised in front of him, small smile in his face. "Lets begin, brother"

Katsuro smiled in return, forming a fighters stance. "Brother! Come!"

A/N And done. Sorry about the length but this is all i wanted to cover for now. Next chapter will be Katsuro vs Naruto and more on what Sasuke intends to do. Till then


	7. Technique

A/N Thanks again for the reviews. I've also noticed the storys now made it into a few C2 groups. This was well beyond my expectations for this story. Thanks again all. Sorry for the slow update. Enjoy the new chapter Technique.

Naruto, focusing chakra to his legs, ran at his brother, launching a combo of wild haymakers. Katsuro, whislt maintaining an expression of boredom throughout, ducked his little brothers final punch, taking out Naruto's ankles with a sweeping low kick. Naruto landed hard on his back, and quickly rollled to dodge a following downward punch from Katsuro. Naruto jumped to his feet and retreated, leaping back to create distance between them, as the older Uzumaki's fist smash through the ground where his head was an instant ago. Katsuro, not removing his fist from its small crater in the ground, looked up at Naruto grinning sadisticly.

"That all you got, kid?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in frustration. "That does it! Shadow Clone Technique!"

Five replicas appeared around the blonde boy, and ran in unison at their combatant.They split into three pairs, two attacking from the front, two from the left and the final pair from the right. Katsuro, leaned away from a pair of poorly aimed punched from the front pair, then lept back into a backwards handstand to avoid two attempted sweeping kicks from two clones attacking from both his right and left. Landing back on his feet, he launched into a backflip, somersaulting over the two remaining clones who had snuck around behind in an attempt at a flank maneouver. Coming to land, down on one knee, he looked up to see the group of clones now in an unorganised huddle.

"My turn" he grinned. He ran forward, breaking into a spinning triple kick, elimaniting three clones with roundhouse kicks before the other three Naruto's realised they were under attack. Quickly the remaining three took stance, forming a small V. Katsuro charged the group, taking out the middle Naruto, which tried to block as the other two retreated, leaping to each side in unison. As the head of V exploded in smoke, the remaining two zigzagged back towards Katsuro, leaping towards him, one towards his front, the other at his unguarded back. Katsuro, predicting the move, quickly dashed towards the Naruto flying at his front and grabbed Naruto in mid-air, half turning to maitain the momentum, and threw him towards the other Naruto also in the air. The clones collided and tumbled to the ground in an explosion of smoke, leaving a single Naruto facedown in the dirt.

"Had enough yet, kid?" asked Katsuro.

"I'm not...done...yet" stammered Naruto, still face down.

"Really? So...you choosing to eat dirt!"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Naruto his face finally rising from the ground. He rose to his feet painfully slow.

"One more try...Mass Shadow Clone Technique!"

Suddenly Katsuro was surrounded by hundreds of copies of his brother.

"Well, well. This is getting interesting."

Voices responded in unison from all directions. "Are you ready!" echoed Naruto's voice.

"Hurry up and come"

The ring of clones tightened around Katsuro and his oppenents ran in. He became a blur, dodging attacks from all directions, blocking and counterattacking. Blocking a kick, he grabbed the clones ankle, he swun it wildly in a circle, any clones within the range exploding on impact. He then released the clone, which hurtled back the crowd, a column of small explosions erupting in its path as it collided with other clones. Taking advantage of the tiny window of time, Katsuro channelled chakra to his legs and lept high into the air, his hands forming a single seal.

"To hell with this! Mass Shadow Clone Technique" yelled Katsuro as hundreds of copies of himself appeared alongside him in midair.

"Everyone, you know the drill" said the true Katsuro as they started to fall back to earth. An army of clones rained down upon Narutos own army, each Katsuro clone landing on a Naruto clone with either a high impact knee or kick.Clones exploded everywhere as the attacks connected driving into the earth, the would be battlefield soon littered with small craters where each clone came crashing to the ground. Within seconds all that remained were the real Naruto and Katsuro in a small crater of their own, the older brother standing over his now unconscious little brother, who had taken the full force of a knee to the side of the head.

"Hmm ok maybe i went a little overboard. You OK man?...kid?"

--------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke, lay staring at the hospital cieling.

"How the fuck do i get out of this damn village" he thought. ANBU guards had been stationed to monitor his movement constantly. Even now they were stationed at all exits from his hospital room.

"Yo" Sasuke was shaken from his daydreaming by a voice at the door. Hatake Kakashi stood leaning casually at the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

"Looks like dead last kicked your ass" teased Kakashi.

"Shutup" grumbled Sasuke.

"Anyways, dont get the wrong idea, I'm not here by choice, but seems the Hokage's forcing me to continue being your sensei."

"Whatever"

"Yeah thats what i thought you'd say. Anyways I'm also here to tell you that since we are remaining a team, we'll need a new replacement for Naruto, and here he is."

A 13 year old boy walked into the room. He wore long black pants and and black and blue shirt. "Yo, Sasuke-kun. Nice to meet you"

"This is Raiko. Recently exhiled from the Lightning Country. When he approached Leaf Village, asking for shelter the Hokage thought his talents as a ninja may come in handy for the village. We do need the extra numbers." said Kakashi.

"Whatever, just dont get in my way." said Sasuke.

"You always such a whiny little bitch, man?" laughed Raiko.

"WHAT!" screamed Sasuke.

"Hey hey, Sasuke calm down, lectured Kakashi, he was just kidding."

"Yeah dude, chill"

"Well I have a mission now, so i'll leave you two to get aquainted. Later" with that Kakashi dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

Raiko stepped forward towards Sasuke's bed looking directly in the eyes.

"Allright brat, lets cut the shit. MANGEKYO SHARINGAN"

His eyes turned red and formed bladed shurikens, as Sasukes world turned to black.

A/N Confused? I thought so. I'm going somewhere with this (I think so anyway) so stay posted. Thanks for reading, please review. Comments about my writing welcomed, postive and negative alike.


End file.
